


[授权翻译]The Pretender装

by Shame_i_translate



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Canon Disabled Character, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: Charles已经厌倦了他最好的朋友Erik在餐厅里向他单膝跪地假求婚，仅仅只是为了获得免费的甜品。他不知道哪个更糟，完全的尴尬，或是Erik根本没有那个意思。





	[授权翻译]The Pretender装

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Pretender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099620) by [Clocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocks/pseuds/Clocks). 



The Pretender

 

作者：Clocks  
翻译：FassAvoy翻译组

 

Summary:

Charles已经厌倦了他最好的朋友Erik在餐厅里向他单膝跪地假求婚，仅仅只是为了获得免费的甜品。他不知道哪个更糟，完全的尴尬，或是Erik根本没有那个意思。

预告：

每次Erik和Charles出去吃饭，Erik会为了免费的甜品向他假求婚！但是他俩并不是恋人关系，甚至完全没有想过在一起的可能性，仅仅只是朋友。

所以一开始Erik的小把戏算得上有趣，但是当Charles意识到他对Erik的感情，这些假求婚就不再有趣了。

正文：

餐厅#1：脑波

Erik第一次那样做的时候，Charles完全毫无防备。其实要吓到一个读心者几乎是不可能的，但是Charles遵循着自己的道德守则：从不窥探其他人的内心想法，尤其是那些他亲近熟悉的人。Raven和Erik就是，所以Charles常常发现自己不知不觉落入Erik的诡计中。

作为研究生，他们可怜兮兮的奖金并不足以支撑他们每日外出用餐。值得庆幸的是，他们的大学城有一大堆价廉物美的选择给并不太富裕的学生们以及应届毕业生们。Erik，本着带点探险意味的口欲以及有限的预算，经常混迹于Yelp并且保证他们要去的餐馆方便轮椅出入。在形影不离两年之后，Charles已经完全相信了Erik的品味和判断，任由自己跟随他去他挑选的任何餐馆。

当然，直到，在脑波餐厅的那一晚。

***  
那是离科学系两个街区远的一家西班牙风味小馆，在周末的晚上总是排起蜿蜿蜒蜒的长队。于是Erik建议他俩在周中的时候去，Charles完全同意。那一晚很美好，食物也是：Charles无耻地又点了两盘烤马铃薯，而Erik正在对付一盘烤盐腌鳕鱼。Erik心情不错，因为他刚拿到了当助教的工资，享受着Charles的陪伴，他脑海里的快乐简直在嗡嗡作响。

Charles差点就要没注意到有一个瞬间，Erik脑海的情绪忽然全部化为清晰的决心。

在服务员收拾餐盘的时候，Erik站起了身走向了Charles，单膝跪地。Charles睁大了眼睛，本来在拿钱包的动作凝固了，他问道，“等等，怎么了？”

“Charles，从我们相遇的那一刻，我知道我找到了我的另一半，”Erik缓缓地说，够过Charles的手紧紧相握。“你是我认识的最聪明的人，当然也最讨厌。”他一边带着轻笑一边说着，而Charles意识到了他们有了一小群观众。“你才华横溢，却固执又令人沮丧，你是我见过最美妙的人。我想和你一起度过余生，一起争论着慢慢变老。”说到这，Erik伸开他的手掌，一个钛合金的戒指从他的钱包里飘出，悬浮在Erik手掌的生命线上方。“Charles Francis Xavier，你愿意嫁给我吗？”

这一定是个玩笑。一定是。但Erik一定是有什么目的。但是现在，这个餐厅里所有的人都在看着他们，屏住呼吸等待答案。说愿意！大多数人的脑海里都响起了这个声音，只有一个翻着白眼的顾客盼望着这以闹剧收场。说愿意!Erik脑海里的声音尤为响亮，而Charles看见他快速使了个眼色。

我要杀了你，Charles愤愤地回道，但是他无法辜负围观群众的期待。于是他静静地说道，“是的，我愿意，Erik Lehnsherr。”

伴随着Erik和Charles紧紧相拥，整个餐厅化为一片欢乐的海洋，然后Erik为Charles套上了戒指。这个戒指大小很巧的刚刚好。

你在搞什么？Charles问道，一边像傻子一样假笑一边杀气冲冲地问道。

等着看，Erik回道，伸手握住Charles的手，大拇指摸过Charles手上的戒指。

Charles惊讶地发现，他们的服务员热泪盈眶地端来了一座吉事果山。“你们是我见过最甜蜜的一对了，”她说道，放下盘子。“这个是贺礼。恭喜恭喜！”

她一离开，Erik就冲着Charles挑了挑眉一遍拿起一根吉事果往嘴里一塞。你说我是不是天才？

这个计划不能更完美了。Charles讽刺道，幸灾乐祸地看着Erik被滚烫的吉事果烫了舌头。

他们已经离脑波餐厅足够远的时候，Charles飞了Erik一个眼刀。“你刚刚是在干些什么？”

愧疚席卷了Erik。如果Charles没错的话，这懊悔和蹭甜品完全无关。“这是我在网上的评价里看到的，”Erik解释道。他的局促不安说明他至少还是有一点节操的。“我的意思是，成功了不是吗？我只是觉得这会很有趣。”

冷静下来回想一下，Charles很不情愿地承认这是一个他们未来某天会笑着说起的故事。而现在，刚刚被假求婚的惊吓还没散去。Charles并不是因为不好意思才恼火，而是因为一些他自己都不愿深究的其他东西。“我有时候真的不知道你大脑是怎么运作的，”他最终恼怒地说道。然而他已经累得没法生Erik的气了。

Erik举起双手投降。“别看着我，你才是读心者。”嘴角却忍不住勾起弧度。一个不那么优秀的读心者。

Charles看着Erik暗自发笑的样子翻了个白眼。“我事先应该察觉的，”他努力憋着笑说道。他脱下戒指递还给Erik。“你这个笨蛋，订婚取消了。”

“别嘛，Charles——”Erik假装气急败坏的样子最终还是逗笑了Charles，两人伴着夜色渐行渐远。

餐厅#2：越南面馆

假求婚事件之后的两周，Erik提议出去庆祝Charles的实验成果和Erik顺利通过的开题报告。Charles，受够了自动贩卖机和一碗接着一碗的方便面之后，不情愿地同意去镇上新开的面馆。话说回来，他是真没想到Erik会故技重施。

然而，他应该早就预料到的。当Charles叫过服务员来买单的时候，他回身发现Erik单膝跪地，对自己举着那个钛合金戒指。

这真的不再有趣了。Charles凶狠地想着，但Erik无视了他然后继续着他的求婚宣言。

这一次更久一些，Erik加入了一大堆在不认识他们的人听来会觉得难以置信的他们的生活日常。就像Charles是如何照顾了得了肠胃炎的Erik，以及Charles是如何托图书馆长借走了一本Erik急需却禁止外借的书。又一次Erik问道：“Charles Francis Xavier，你愿意嫁给我吗？”而Charles，该死的，在Erik灰色的眸子认真坚定的眼神下，束手无策。

“是的，我愿意，Erik。”

这一次，甜点是两个冰激凌塔，围绕着一堆写着“恭喜！”的幸运签语饼。

不要以为我不会杀了你。Charles舔着勺子，没有看见Erik盯着他嘴唇的眼神。

不好意思，我的冰激凌影响了我的听力。Erik眨了眨眼，按照传统，手伸过去握住了Charles的手。这戒指在Charles手指上感觉很温暖，他一定曾想象过这戒指抵着他皮肤跳动的感觉。

***  
“我讨厌你，”他俩回到Erik那间狭小公寓之后，Charles平平地说道。

“这对婚姻来说不是一个好的开始，嗯哼？”Erik回道，之后被Charles的抱枕给砸中。

餐厅#7: ARMANDO家

等到他俩终于要交毕业论文的时候，Erik已经大大小小地又成功‘求婚’了几次。Charles也说不清为啥自己一直在配合演出，也许是为了不让Erik在众目睽睽之下尴尬，也许是因为那些恐同者，都该死的2017年了，男人谈恋爱结婚怎么了！如果他对自己诚实一点，他一直配合Erik演出其实有原因。这个原因让他用成堆的书籍和实验室工作埋藏自己，忽视了Erik每次和Charles相处时心口回荡的暖意。

他俩终于都交了论文，Erik说他们应该出去吃饭庆祝。这一次，是一个以意大利面闻名的小镇那边的一家餐馆。Erik建议他们坐Uber去，在路上Charles已经察觉到Erik的意图和决心。今晚能别吗，拜托?电台里放着喷火战机乐队的歌，Charles在脑海里请求道。我现在心力交瘁而且我不想从那些好人那里骗甜点了。

又不是说我们要完全逃单，Erik争辩道。再说了，众所周知甜品是利润最高的分类。我觉得我们得到的花不了人家几块钱。

那不是重点，Charles回道，他的肩膀萎靡地低垂着。我不知道他该如何向Erik解释这些假求婚让他想找个洞进去。他知道很多年了，他对Erik的感觉远远超过了友谊，但是Erik从未表示过其它的意思，所以Charles选择了尊重。难道就不能让他默默心痛吗？不能，他不得不痛苦地一遍遍看Erik给他签空头支票。

这次的餐馆很安静，接待他们的是店主，非常和蔼的一个男人，名叫Darwin。他的食物做的很不错，也常常来他们桌边闲聊两句，兴致勃勃地问着他们关于变异的问题。然后Darwin端来一碗水，手放进去的片刻就起了满手的鳞片。

Charles一遍遍地向上帝祈求Erik不会欺骗这个善良的男人，幸好戒指始终安然地呆在Erik的钱包里。这一晚似乎会安然无恙地度过，直到，Darwin问道，“所以你俩在一起多久啦？”

忽然之间一片寂静；Charles完全不知所措，Erik看起来也有点吃惊。“不好意思如果是我误会了，”Darwin抱歉地说道。“只是，你懂得，你们俩的化学反应——”

“两年了，”Erik打断了他，没有一丝迟疑地他握住了Charles的手。“Charles和我在一起整整两年了。”

Darwin大大的笑容闪耀着。“我就知道。在服务业待久了，我看人一向很准。”

“如果可以，我明天就想和他结婚，”Erik对Darwin说道。他声音里的真诚得可怕。“但是我们还没毕业，所以——”

“我懂我懂。”Darwin探身收好了他俩的盘子，这才让Charles注意到，Darwin左手上的订婚戒指。“我懂得。但是，你知道吧……有些事情，真的等不了啊。”

Charles和Erik无声地对坐着直到Darwin过来问他俩要不要什么甜点，Erik礼貌地回绝了只说他们要走了。当他们俩在柜台结账的时候，Charles瞥见Darwin和一个年轻的穿着厨师服的金发男人亲密地聊着，看着他们笑着交换了一个吻，Charles礼貌地背过身去。

***  
“我不知道你在生什么气，”一走出计程车，待Charles在轮椅上坐定，Erik就直接问道。这是周五晚上，街上学生人来人往，前往派对集会。“我没有再来求婚那一出，这不是正合你意吗？”

Charles转过轮椅。“你是真没有。‘如果可以，我明天就想和他结婚，’这是什么？”

让Charles惊讶的是，Erik看起来苍白又脆弱，仿佛Charles刚刚重击了他。

“Charles——”

“让我静静。”Charles转过轮椅，努力尽快回到他的公寓。

餐厅#8:Charles的厨房

周六早上——也许是周日？宿醉的Charles够到自己的手机看了眼屏幕。所以，还是周六。他昨晚靠着床几乎干了一整瓶龙舌兰，扶起了酒瓶之后把自己移到了轮椅上去了浴室。一晚上的酗酒对伤心痛苦没有丝毫帮助，这些感觉在Erik看来也许换一碗免费的冰激凌还算值当。

早餐是昨晚在Darwin的店里带回来的意大利面，在冰箱里待了一晚之后依旧美味。但是Charles却没心情享受，脑海里一遍一遍地回放着Erik是如何带着那样温柔的目光却明目张胆地撒谎说他想要和Charles结婚。天哪，他们甚至从没约过一次会。

想到Darwin和他未婚夫笑着吻在一起的画面，Charles将意大利面放在一边，头埋进手掌。他到底在想什么，任由Erik的恶作剧到了这个地步？

Charles的门传来一阵急促的敲门声，他感受到了门外Erik的怒意以及决心。然后是另一阵响亮的敲门声，Erik用思维喊道，Charles!你知道不管怎么样我都能让门打开。

Charles只恨自己无法违背道德准则，就这样抹去Erik的记忆然后让他离开，Charles叹了一口气把意大利面塞回冰箱。那你自己滚进来。

他听见锁的声音然后是关门声，然后Erik长驱直入，肩背绷紧的样子是他惯有的干架姿态。但是，当他在厨房看见Charles的一刹那整个人都松弛了下来。“你看起来糟透了，”他最终开口道。他眼睛下的眼袋和黑眼圈格外深重；Erik一般都睡得很好。

“谢谢你了，”Charles挖苦道。“我的朋友，你看起来也像赢不了选美比赛了。”这是一个谎话。就算Erik这个样子，Erik好看得让Charles感觉喉咙干燥发疼。

Erik穿过厨房，在Charles轮椅前停了下来。

“昨晚——”Erik开口。

“你是个混蛋，”Charles带着情绪打断。“这些恶作剧不好玩，一点都不。”

Erik看起来有点羞愧。“也许有吧，一点点。”他喃喃说道。“在一开始的时候。”

“不，就算是一开始也不好玩，”Charles说道。“这是不诚实。是欺骗。”

“如果能让你开心点，我现在就去那些餐厅把钱付了——”Erik说道。

“我不是在说那些餐厅！”Charles打断了他，Erik的下巴都没来得及合上。“就——让我一个人静静，好吗？我现在真的不想聊这个。”

他们僵持了一会，Erik就这样盯着他，让Charles涨红了脸，心也碎了。盯着盯着，Charles为了自己的身心健康不得不往他脑海里偷窥一眼。

Erik已经欣喜若狂。事实上，他已经快露出他的标准傻鲨笑了，唯一还在阻挡他的是Charles看起来沉痛的样子。

他偷瞄了Erik一眼。现在这个混蛋已经笑了出来。

“你真是一个糟糕透顶的读心者，”Erik说道，手滑进口袋里。“我指的不是你的能力，你的能力令人惊叹。我的意思是——你根本不懂看人。”

这让Charles的头疼更严重了。“你不妨说说看哪一点。”

就像重复之前那些可怕的假求婚一样，Erik再一次在Charles轮椅前单膝跪地，这一次举着戒指。“如果我说一直以来我都是在装呢？”

Charles不耐烦地：“我知道你——”

“不，听着，你这个聪明固执的傻子。”Erik的眼睛有一点太亮了。“那些求婚从来不是假的。从来不是。”他的声音这一次更温柔了。“我一直都在装作它们毫无意义。但是它们是真的。”

这一次换成Charles下巴都没来得及合上，听完了Erik的话。一瞬之间他的大脑闪过那些记忆，如同有索引的卡片一样精准地被找到。Erik，拿出他的戒指，一腔热情面向Charles。这些情愫Erik不知如何倾诉，只能借假装的名义，这样如果他最后失败他还可以安稳逃脱藏匿。

“Erik，”Charles发出了一声奇怪的笑声，Erik迅速用自己的嘴堵了上去。他们分开只为了再次呼吸，然后Charles一遍遍地亲吻着Erik，直到他的眼睛不再湿润。

Erik终于找回自己声音的时候，他静静地说，“我不会现在就和你求婚，不过，有没有一个词语是形容请求约会的？就是一个真的，真的约会？”

Charles擦了擦Erik兔子一样的眼睛。“我觉得可以叫‘约吗’。”

“棒极了。”Erik的笑容有点狡猾。“我保证，这次我会付甜点钱的。”

Charles发出了这几周来唯一一次开怀大笑。

餐厅#63: 吉诺莎犹太餐厅

“所以，”Darwin开口，手始终不离新任老公Alex。“我猜猜，你们一离开我们的餐馆Erik就求婚了对不对？”

“事实上，是一段时间以后了，”Charles回道，看着Erik被爸妈拖着去迎接一些弗罗里达来的亲戚。“很久之后，其实我也算不出多久了。”

“很棒，”Alex说道，伸手握住了他的手。“再次恭喜啦，兄弟。新婚快乐。”

“谢谢，”Charles说道，和Darwin&Alex夫夫握了握手。Charles的手指上，他的钛合金戒指温暖地抵着他的皮肤跳动着。

完


End file.
